dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment Properties
This section is for all information regarding equipment statistics. Including bonuses and caps. Equipment Defense Each accessory adds physical defense to your character. This is always a static number based on the gears level. 5 def at level 1, and 60 def at level 99. There are exceptions, such as certain unrepairable items that have a 255 def value (before patch 1.01). These are only obtainable from the rare 10,000,000 gold revive cost bones upon burying them. You may not always get an item from them however. Stacking Abilities This is undergoing research, but the fact that a necklace with dmg +35% seven times on it exists (prior to patch 1.01), its assumed offensive abilities have no cap. Its also impossible to take 0 damage from something, no matter the dmg reduction. An exact cap hasnt been figured out yet. Equipment Terms *Extending occurs every time you obtain an extra LP (Life Point). *Retribution is a % chance every time you are hit. This occurs on all attacks, including magic, melee, and ranged attacks. *Abilities written with a % are increased by a percentage. *Abilities written with a -% are reduced by a percentage. *Abilities written with a # are increased by a static number, not a percentage. *Most special abilities can only be obtained in the labyrinth of chaos, and are tied to specific pieces of gear. These abilities are in yellow font. Normal Equipment Abilities *chance to resist knockback while casting ? (Its listed without a %, it could be a typo and be a percentage, or a static increase to knockback resistance) *chance of throw explosion % *barefisted knockback # *barefisted damage % *dmd taken while barefisted -% *macic missiles + # *dmg up if spell repeated % *recover hp when picking up coins # *kick damage % *hp recovery effect % *obtain score % of coins obtained *DEX/10 chance to ignore enemy defense % *LUK/15 chance to null damage taken % *at low hp, item healing % *at low hp, consumed mp -% *when lp is 0, damade delt % *when lp is 0, damage taken -% *damage taken converted to mp % *ice damage % *fire damage % *lightning damage % *dmg up if spell repeated % *mp charge speec % *bonus as ice dmg # *bonus as fire dmg # *bonus as lightning dmg # *damage taken -% *chance to take 1/2 damage % *damage delt % *damage +50%, durability way down (becomes 100) *fire retribution % *ice retribution % *lightning retribution % *magic retribution % *knockback resistance % *knockback chance % *knockdown resistance % *knockdown chance % *slide damage % *while extending, hp recovers % *status ailments removed after extending *ice resistance % *fire resistance % *lightning resistance % *magic resistance % *dmg from draconic foes -% *dmg from demonic foes -% *dmg from undead foes -% *dmg from human foes -% *dmg from natural foes -% *dmg from objects -% *dmg to draconic foes % *dmg to demonic foes % *dmg to undead foes % *dmg to human foes % *dmg to natural foes % *dmg to objects % *LUC + # . Luck increases likelihood of critical hits. *INT + # . Intelligence increases magical attack damage. *MGR + # . Magic Resistance decreases magical damage taken. *DEX + # . Dexterity increases damage dealt with weapons. *CON + # . Constitution decreases physical damage taken. *STR + # . Strength increases physical attack damage. *MAX HP + # *MAX MP + # *dmg from objects -% *dmg to objects % *decrease petrification duration % *stun time reduced % *decrease burning duration % *decrease poison duration % *physical resistance % *critical rate % *ignore armor % *arrows on stage transition # *downed attack damage % *item degridation reduced % *freeze enemy % *ignite enemy % *petrify enemy % *stun enemy % *poison enemy % *magic damage % *magic damage and mp cost % *magic damage and mp cost -% *grants immunity to poison *grants immunity to burning *at low hp, speed % *dmg from traps -% *enemy item drop rate % *dropping coins on each hit % Special Equipment Abilities *fire, ice, and lightning dmg becomes non-elemental dmg *power of tempest edge +50% *power of missile reflect +100% *no knockback with 20% of hp *50% chance of guard break *normal attack speed +30% *+10% chance release lightning during physical attack *effect of rock skin +50% *dash attack damage +50% *power of brandish +50% *power of elemental lore +50% *score +30%, dmg taken +30%, gold obtained +30%, dmg delt -30% *30% chance to guard during kick *move speed +15% up *power of spells +50% *while airborne, damage delt +30% *while airborne, damage taken -30% *when hp is max, damage taken -50% *when hp is at max, delt magical damage +20% *when hp is at max, delt physical damage +20% *status ailment duration decreased by 30% *50% chance that 0 mp will be consumed when casting *dmg delt +50% to enemies with status ailments Chaos equipment properties To obtain equipment with these properties, you must complete floors in the Labyrinth of Chaos. The properties are specific to certain characters and depend on which floor is completed. While the first 8 floors offer equipment below level 99, after floor 9 all rewards repeat itself again and again each nine floors. All *Floors 1, 10, 19, 28, 37, 46, 55, 64, 73, 82, 91: (Amulet) Score+30% Damage taken +30%, Gold Obtained +30% Dmg Dealt Minus 30% Fighter *Floors 2, 11, 20, 29, 38, 47, 56, 65, 74, 83, 92: (Shield) Bash damage +100% *Floors 3, 12, 21, 30, 39, 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 93: (Weapon) Rebuke damage +30% *Floors 4, 13, 22, 31, 40, 49, 58, 67, 76, 85, 94: (Belt) 50% chance to break opponent's guard *Floors 5, 14, 23, 32, 41, 50, 59, 68, 77, 86, 95: (Weapon) Judgement damage +50% *Floors 6, 15, 24, 33, 42, 51, 60, 69, 78, 87, 96: (Gauntlets) Ground attack speed +30% *Floors 7, 16, 25, 34, 43, 52, 61, 70, 79, 88, 97: (Amulet) Immune to knockback from damage below 20% HP *Floors 8, 17, 26, 35, 44, 53, 62, 71, 80, 89, 98: (Shield) Reflect Missile damage +100% *Floors 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, 90, 99: (Weapon) Tempest Edge damage +50% Amazon *Floors 2, 11, 20, 29, 38, 47, 56, 65, 74, 83, 92: (Boots) When kicking, 50% chance to ignore knockback *Floors 3, 12, 21, 30, 39, 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 93: (Weapon) Brutal Drive damage +30% *Floors 4, 13, 22, 31, 40, 49, 58, 67, 76, 85, 94: (Earrings) When HP is above 50%, resist instant death *Floors 5, 14, 23, 32, 41, 50, 59, 68, 77, 86, 95: (Weapon) Parry damage +50% *Floors 6, 15, 24, 33, 42, 51, 60, 69, 78, 87, 96: (Bracelet) Damage +30% on airborne enemies *Floors 7, 16, 25, 34, 43, 52, 61, 70, 79, 88, 97: (Amulet) When attacking, recover 1 HP *Floors 8, 17, 26, 35, 44, 53, 62, 71, 80, 89, 98: (Boots) Dash Attack damage +50% *Floors 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, 90, 99: (Weapon) Brandish damage +50% Dwarf *Floors 2, 11, 20, 29, 38, 47, 56, 65, 74, 83, 92: (Gauntlets) Dash Attack damage +50% *Floors 3, 12, 21, 30, 39, 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 93: (Weapon) Grand Smash damage +30% *Floors 4, 13, 22, 31, 40, 49, 58, 67, 76, 85, 94: (Mantle) When airborne, damage taken -30% *Floors 5, 14, 23, 32, 41, 50, 59, 68, 77, 86, 95: (Weapon) Rock Skin effect +50% *Floors 6, 15, 24, 33, 42, 51, 60, 69, 78, 87, 96: (Belt) 10% Lightning damage is added to physical attacks *Floors 7, 16, 25, 34, 43, 52, 61, 70, 79, 88, 97: (Amulet) When HP is at Max damage +20% *Floors 8, 17, 26, 35, 44, 53, 62, 71, 80, 89, 98: (Gauntlets) Damage +30% on airborne enemies *Floors 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, 90, 99: (Weapon) Frenzy damage +50% Elf *Floors 2, 11, 20, 29, 38, 47, 56, 65, 74, 83, 92: (Mantle) Move Speed +15% *Floors 3, 12, 21, 30, 39, 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 93: (Weapon) Power Shot damage +30% *Floors 4, 13, 22, 31, 40, 49, 58, 67, 76, 85, 94: (Gloves) Damage +30% on airborne enemies - In English, the description says for +30% damage while airborne, but this is a mistranslation *Floors 5, 14, 23, 32, 41, 50, 59, 68, 77, 86, 95: (Weapon) Elemental Lore damage +50% *Floors 6, 15, 24, 33, 42, 51, 60, 69, 78, 87, 96: (Boots) When kicking, 30% chance to guard *Floors 7, 16, 25, 34, 43, 52, 61, 70, 79, 88, 97: (Amulet) Recover 3% of the last hit taken as HP every second *Floors 8, 17, 26, 35, 44, 53, 62, 71, 80, 89, 98: (Mantle) 20% chance to null damage taken from behind *Floors 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, 90, 99: (Weapon) Clone Strike damage +50% Sorceress *Floors 2, 11, 20, 29, 38, 47, 56, 65, 74, 83, 92: (Glasses) MP takes 30% of damage *Floors 3, 12, 21, 30, 39, 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 93: (Weapon) Effect of Mental Absorb +30% *Floors 4, 13, 22, 31, 40, 49, 58, 67, 76, 85, 94: (Earrings) When HP is at max, dealt magical damage +20% *Floors 5, 14, 23, 32, 41, 50, 59, 68, 77, 86, 95: (Weapon) Effect of Protect +50% *Floors 6, 15, 24, 33, 42, 51, 60, 69, 78, 87, 96: (Bracelet) DMG dealt +50% to enemies with status ailments *Floors 7, 16, 25, 34, 43, 52, 61, 70, 79, 88, 97: (Amulet) Duration of status ailments -30% *Floors 8, 17, 26, 35, 44, 53, 62, 71, 80, 89, 98: (Glasses) 50% chance that 0 MP will be consumed when casting *Floors 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, 90, 99: (Weapon) Power of spells +50%, INT+20 Wizard *Floors 2, 11, 20, 29, 38, 47, 56, 65, 74, 83, 92: (Glasses) Fire, Ice, And Lightning Damage becomes Non Elemental DMG *Floors 3, 12, 21, 30, 39, 48, 57, 66, 75, 84, 93: (Weapon) Effect of Concentrate +30% *Floors 4, 13, 22, 31, 40, 49, 58, 67, 76, 85, 94: (Belt) Dmg Dealt +50% to enemies with status Ailments *Floors 5, 14, 23, 32, 41, 50, 59, 68, 77, 86, 95: (Weapon) Power of Slow +50% *Floors 6, 15, 24, 33, 42, 51, 60, 69, 78, 87, 96: (Gloves) When HP is at Max damage +20% *Floors 7, 16, 25, 34, 43, 52, 61, 70, 79, 88, 97: (Amulet) When HP is full, damage taken -50% *Floors 8, 17, 26, 35, 44, 53, 62, 71, 80, 89, 98: (Glasses) Elemental attacks become neutral *Floors 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, 90, 99: (Weapon) Power of spells +50% Navigation Category:Items